All Or Nothing
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: This is like an H/H but sorta an R/h and my first attempt at a songfic so please R/R. THis has nothing to do with my other fic Falling For Each Other


*All Or Nothing*

A/N: this is slightly angst and has nothing to do with my other fic that is out. If you want to read my other fic it's title is Falling For Each Other. This is my first attempt at a song fic so beware.

Ron Weasley stared at his girlfriend , she hadn't been the same since Harry's death. She always seemed distant and not herself.

_I know when he's been on your mind that distant look is in your eyes. _

He thought that when they got together things would get better, but sometimes it seemed she still loved Harry more than him.

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over._

He wondered if maybe they'd be better off as friends. It hurt him to be second best in her eyes.

_ It's not the way I choose to live and something somewhere' s got to give._

Ron slipped an arm around Hermione, but when she looked up at him the deep love that she showed for Harry wasn't there in her eyes for him.

_A share in this relationship gets older, older. You know I'd fight for you but how can I fight someone who isn't even there._

"Hermione you know I love you. But do you love me as much?" he asked as he looked into her cinnamon colored eyes.

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you, I don't care if that's not fair. Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's no where left to fall, when you reach the bottom it's now or never._

Hermione fell silent and looked at the floor. "Hermione please tell me the truth...do you love me?" Hermione opened her mouth but Ron spoke once more. "More than just friends?" she closed her mouth as those words poured from Rons'.

_Is it all, or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call _(A/N: I know they aren't on the phone but humor me please) _you leave me here with nothing at all._

"Ron, I'm not sure. Sometimes...I just can't get Harry off my mind, and I say to myself it's just because I miss him, but other times I know its because he was the love of my life." A lonely tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

_There are times it seems to me, I'm sharing you with memories. I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it._

Ron remembered when Harry was alive. All three of them were constantly together and Harry and Ron both knew one another liked Hermione more than a friend. But they had all got along happily. And sometimes Ron thought he saw Hermione look at him the way she looked at Harry. But then he thought for sure he was wrong.

_Then there's times you look at me, as though I'm all that you can see. Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it._

"I know I said I loved you when you first told me that just after Harry died but....I just I don't know any more."

_Don't make me promises. Baby you never did know how to keep them well. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell._

"Hermione if you don't know if you love me, I doubt you do." Hermione looked right into his eyes as he said this. "But I don't want to share you with the ghost of someone, even Harry."

_Cuz I want it all, or nothing at all. There's no where left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all, or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here, with nothing..._

"Ron, I'm so sorry." a few more tears fell from her eyes. "I've always loved Harry. And I guess in my mind it just feels wrong."

_Cuz you and I, could lose it all if you've got no more room no where, inside for me in your life._

"I love you but only as my best friend." Hermione's eyes looked like they were pleading with him. "Are you going to leave because of that?"

_Cuz, I want it all or nothing at all there's no where left to fall.....it's now or never. Is it all or nothing at all there's no where left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends. With a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all. Nothing at all, there's no where left to fall when you reach the bottom its now or never. Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all._

"No" Ron said firmly "I'll never leave you even if we are just friends." Hermione smiled at him and hugged him warmly.


End file.
